(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays having quantum dot light guides.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device is a device which generates an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode. A liquid crystal material is injected between an upper substrate on which the common electrode, a color filter, and the like are formed, and a lower substrate on which a thin film transistor, the pixel electrode, and the like are formed, so that the electric field resulting from these potentials alters an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and control transmittance of light, thereby displaying images.
The liquid crystal display device is a non-self emissive device, and therefore a back surface of the display panel is provided with a light unit for supplying light to the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.